


Nowhere to run but space

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Season 5 spec, all mistakes my own, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A season 5 spec one shot





	Nowhere to run but space

There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. They stood with their backs against the wall. Or rather against one of the tall windows overlooking space, debris of Earth floating in front of a billion glittering stars. Jemma held on tight to Fitz’s hand. She couldn’t hear her own breathless panting, or Fitz’s, but she felt the exhaustion, her chest heaving. She gripped Fitz’s hand even tighter, her tear-rimmed eyes glaring in anger at Kasius and Sinara.

They’d run as fast as they could. Turned every corner. Tried to escape. But there was no escape.

At least she’d seen him again. Held him again. Kissed him. At least she knew he’d fought his way back to her. At least they’d die together.

“Jemma,” Kasius’ icy voice broke through the high-pitched ringing in her ears. “How very disappointing.” He stood with his hands behind his back, his head tilted to one side. “Your beauty was something to be cultivated. I thought you had learned so well. And yet… how utterly disappointing.”

“Go to hell,” Jemma growled through her teeth, hoping the sound of her voice was as filled with hate as she’d meant it to be.

Kasius scoffed. He extended his hand to the side where Sinara was standing, never taking his eyes off Jemma and Fitz. Wordlessly, Sinara handed him the remote, while her spherical weapons rested in her other hand. Kasius held the remote up, pressing the button with a cold smile lingering on his lips and the ringing in Jemma’s ears stopped, her vision cleared.

“I want you to hear him die,” Kasius said and the rancorous joy in his voice send a shiver down Jemma’s spine. “And then we will see about you, Jemma.”

“Whatever happens,” Fitz said calmly, his thumb caressing Jemma’s knuckles, “don’t let go.”

Jemma looked at him, grimacing as tears pushed to the surface. “I love you,” she whispered.

One corner of Fitz’s mouth ticked up and his eyes sparkled with a mischief Jemma didn’t understand.

He suddenly looked at Sinara, giving her a challenging glare. “Let’s see if your tech is faster than mine,” he said, before slamming his palm against the window behind him.

Jemma heard a strange sizzling sound and suddenly felt the air being sucked out of the room with unexpected force. She turned, to catch a glimpse of a large hole in the window, perfectly round.

 _Mouse Hole_ , she thought, _he modified the Mouse Hole_.

Her eyes widened in panic as she realized they were being sucked out into space. She felt Fitz pull on her hand, wrapping his arm around her while his free hand reached for the silvery crystals on his jacket. Jemma flung her arm around Fitz’s neck, burying her face in his shoulder and closing her eyes, waiting for the universe to swallow them.

They’d die together. In space. The bloody cosmos not keeping them apart, but uniting them for eternity.

She opened her eyes when she realized that nothing seemed to change. She was still breathing easily, not frozen by 2.7 Kelvin. Her blood still flowed freely through her veins. No decompression, ebullism, hypoxia.

She gasped, lifting her head, tilting it back, twisting and turning, her arms still wrapped loosely around Fitz’s neck, his hands gently resting on the small of her back. They were floating in space, engulfed in its vastness. Jemma startled briefly when Kasius and Sinara drifted past them above their heads, their faces distorted, mouths gaping with silent screams, not because their tech made it impossible for Jemma to hear, but because space swallowed their voices.

Jemma turned, looking at Fitz, who gazed at her with tear-rimmed eyes and yet the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. Jemma couldn’t help but laugh and her own voice rung like a beautiful song in her ears, freed from Kasius suppression. She glanced up, stretching out her hand until her fingers brushed against the protective shield that surrounded them, its electrical synapsis briefly lighting up. Another wave of laughter bubbled to the surface, tears of joy filling her eyes.

“Oh, Fitz.” Jemma inhaled deeply, once again taking in the sight around them. The billion glittering stars, even the debris of a destroyed Earth, were breathtaking and life-inducing at the same time. “This is magnificent.”

Fitz’s fingers curled around her neck, causing Jemma to look at him. “I told you I wouldn’t let the cosmos rip us apart again,” he said barely above a whisper.

A smile flashed across Jemma’s face and she leaned closer, brushing her lips against his. He gently pushed her away, breaking the kiss immediately. Jemma furrowed her brow in confusion, her lips parting to protest against whatever doubts still plagued his tortured mind.

“I—” he whispered, his thumb gliding across her cheekbone. “I promised myself that when I found you, I… I wouldn’t wait anymore. I wouldn’t waste anymore time. I wouldn’t let my fears hold me back.”

He blinked away tears, his fingers trembling against Jemma’s skin. “Will you marry me?”

Jemma laughed out a single laugh, her lips pulling into the widest of smiles, happy tears jumping off her lashes. “Yes,” she exclaimed, before sealing her answer with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of time to polish this, but I wanted to post it before the new episode (even though I don't expect that Episode 5 will give us a FS reunion.


End file.
